csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Tycho Curious
, Pollination Technician (Doner Father), |siblings = (Possibly) |maritalstatus = Single |household = Curious Family |roommates = Lola Curious, Chloe Curious, Pascal Curious, Vidcund Curious, Lazlo Curious, Crystal Curious, Dakota Curious |play = Playable |neighbour = Strangetown}} Tycho Curious is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Strangetown. He is the son of Pascal Curious and Pollination Technician, the adoptive son of Pollination Technician Nine Smith, the nephew of Lola, Chloe, Vidcund and Lazlo Curious and Jenny Smith, the potential older half-brother of Rifle Starker, and the cousin of Johnny and Jill Smith and Dakota Curious. Tycho is 30 days from being an Adult. In my player stories Pascal gave birth to a baby boy which I subsequently named Tycho, like in the Sims 2 PSP. His notable facial features include Pollination Technician's ears, eyebrows, nose, and skin tone, and Pascal's eyes, mouth, and jaw. PT was a doner father to Tycho and I didn't see why he didn't deserve an adoptive parent if he couldn't keep in touch with PT. Pascal rang his brother in-law Pollination Technician Nine Smith to ask if he would like to help raise Tycho and be an adoptive parent. PT9 refused to help raise Tycho - he had his own family to be part of - but agreed to keep in touch with him as an adoptive parent. Tycho is an A+ Student at Private school and he is employed in the Science career. He has dark-blue eyes unlike his counterpart in the Sims 2 PSP who has black eyes. Tycho is a Capricorn Sim with the Popularity Aspiration. As far as personality, Tycho is extremely neat, very playful, rather nice and moderately outgoing. But he is a little bit on the lazy side. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Tycho's Zodiac Sign was originally Aries, and he originally had ten neat, outgoing and active points, four playful points and one nice point. In an early draft however, he was born under the sign Capricorn. *His personality is basically a powered up version of PT9's. *The real reason why I decided to make PT9 the adoptive father to Tycho is because the first time I played the Curious family and Pascal's child was born, I made a mental note to give PT9 credit as the doner father. I wasn't very familiar with Strangetown at the time and I obviously wasn't looking carefully when I checked who Tycho's doner father was. At the time, I was also unfamiliar with the Pollination Technician NPC. *Despite being a Popularity Sim, Tycho has several qualities that one would expect of a Knowledge Sim, or possibly even a Family Sim. I will give him one of these two Aspirations for his secondary aspiration once I have installed Free Time. *He and Rifle Starker, are the only two Sims in my player stories who use facial features that come from the face template of the infamous Pollination Technician. *Tycho would be an easy choice to strike up a lengthy conversation with, because he doesn't seem to have a particularly low interest in anything, except that he doesn't enjoy talking about entertainment. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Illegitimate Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with jug ears (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)